Tu corazón no puede más
by Shimmy Tsu
Summary: Intentas huir, tu corazón se acelera... Pero nadie puede alejarse de su destino... [One-shot] [Yaoi]


**Capítulo único**

* * *

El sol se oculta tras el horizonte, tiñendo de un brillante naranjo el cielo sobre tu pueblo. Los rayos de luz dorada acarician los verdosos prados sin fin y pequeños insectos sobrevuelan las flores de pétalos pálidos y suaves, cubiertas por finas perlas de agua clara.

Una sensación de paz inunda tu cuerpo, no te habías percatado de la profunda tranquilidad de esa hermosa tarde de verano. Tus cabellos rubios son agitados por la brisa cálida, junto con el dulce aroma de las frutas de la estación. Sin darte cuenta de tus propias acciones estiras los brazos y sientes cómo los músculos y ligamentos de tu cuerpo se tensan y relajan a la vez.

Sin mucho ánimo, tomas las riendas de tu yegua y te encaminas de regreso a la villa Ordon luego de un arduo día de trabajo arreando cabras. Al pasar por el sendero que lleva hacia tu hogar, saludas a los pocos aldeanos que pasan por allí, elevando levemente tu mano y dando un asentimiento de cabeza.

Escuchas las risas de los niños y el suave chapoteo de los peces, que lentamente se van esparciendo con el aire a medida que te alejas de ellos. Tras pasar por el arco del pueblo, te acercas a tu casa ubicada sobre el tronco de un árbol gigante. Dejas acomodada a Epona en el pequeño establo que has construido para ella y te sientas con las piernas cruzadas sobre el césped a su lado. De tu alforja sacas una ocarina antigua, con un terminado brillante en azul marino. Acercas la boquilla a tus labios y soplas lentamente, emitiendo un leve tono y posicionando tus dedos en los agujeros. Poco a poco aumentas el ritmo de la melodía, intercambiando notas a medida que levantas algunos de tus dedos. El silencio muy característico del bosque se ve opacado por la intensidad de tu canción en la ocarina. La yegua a tu lado, escucha atentamente lo que le tocas, sin emitir ruido, ni siquiera un relincho sale de su potente garganta equina.

Cuando sientes que ya ha sido suficiente por ese día, guardas de nuevo el instrumento, te levantas del suelo y alzas la vista al cielo estrellado. La oscuridad de esa noche envuelve con un poderoso abrazo el lugar y solo el reflejo de la luna ilumina las copas de los árboles, mientras que la helada brisa sopla las ramas de estos y sus hojas salen volando al son de una danza silenciosa.

Mientras subes las escaleras para llegar a tu cómodo hogar, sientes la extraña sensación de que alguien te observa. Tu piel se eriza y buscas con la mirada a aquel ente quien osó ponerte los ojos encima, mas lo único que logras captar es la penumbra del bosque.

Entras en silencio a tu casa y, sin saber por qué, bajas hacia el sótano a buscar una antigua linterna que guardabas para algún caso de emergencia, te abrigas con una gruesa capa para evitar el frío de la noche y sales de allí, dejando atrás a tu yegua.

Te internas rápidamente hacia el bosque. Tu única compañía es la linterna y un arco junto con el arcaj que tomaste antes de salir de tu hogar. El parloteo de los animales nocturnos son los únicos sonidos que percibes a lo largo de tu corta travesía. Lechuzas y murciélagos, revolotean sobre tu cabeza, rozando sus alas con las ramas de los árboles y provocando que estos desprendan sus hojas que caen sobre el suelo.

De pronto, sientes como una rama se resquebraja. Volteas abruptamente con el arco y la flecha preparados ante cualquier amenaza. Apuntando directamente hacia los arbustos, te acercas con lentitud. Comienzas a sudar frío y las piernas te tiemblan. Presientes que algo malo puede estarse ocultando, y que en cualquier momento pueda saltar y atacarte.

Cierras los ojos e intentas calmar tu respiración. _Los animales huelen el miedo de las personas_... Eso es lo que algunos cazadores te han dicho. No quieres saber el resultado de aquella noche sobre tu cuerpo.

Una pequeña agitación de las hojas te regresan de tu trance. Te quedas mirando atento a lo que pueda salir de allí. Y, de pronto, de entre los arbustos salta un pequeño conejo de color negro.

Bajas el arma y sueltas todo el aire que no sabías que contenías.

La pequeña criatura se queda en su lugar, limpiándose y de momentos viéndote con curiosidad por tu arco. Entonces algo capta su atención y comienza a olfatear el aire. Sus largas orejas se alzan al reconocer otro peligro y salta despavorido, lejos de ti y de los arbustos.

Lo miras extrañado y crees que sólo debió de ser algún gato que pasaba por ahí cerca lo que asustó al conejo. Sin más cuelgas el arco a tu espalda y decides encaminarte de regreso a casa. La luna se encontraba ya muy alto en el cielo y el sueño te está alcanzando.

Pero escuchas otro ruido, uno más bajo, potente…

Tu piel se eriza.

Tus sentidos se agudizan.

Te gritan una sola cosa.

 _Corre_

Huyes, te alejas…

 _El peligro se acerca…_

 _La Muerte viene hacia ti…_

Tu corazón no puede más…

Los músculos de tus piernas te piden a gritos que te detengas. Pero no puedes…

No, no es que no puedas detenerte.

Es que no _quieres_ …

Tu respiración es fuerte, acelerada y ruidosa. Esquivas con mucho éxito las picudas agujas en las ramas de los pinos en el obscuro bosque, mientras inconscientemente te adentras más y más a su penumbra.

Un escalofrío, tan poderoso como una descarga eléctrica en una tormenta, recorre tu columna vertebral. Pequeñas perlas de sudor brotan de tu frente, deslizándose lentamente por tu cara y desvaneciéndose a la vez por el potente viento que golpea tu rostro.

Estás huyendo de algo, pero no sabes _de qué_.

Llegas a un claro en lo más profundo del bosque. Tu cabello rubio se encuentra más alborotado de lo normal, con algunos mechones dirigidos a distintas direcciones; tus pulmones te arden y exigen la inhalación de oxígeno en grandes cantidades; y tus piernas, agotadas tras la frenética persecución, se debilitan y caen rendidas al suelo. Tus rodillas chocan contra la tierra y apoyas las palmas de tus manos en el césped, causando que tus brazos temblasen.

En un intento para calmar los potentes latidos de tu corazón, abres la boca para poder tragar un poco de aire y relajarte.

Tras unos minutos logras estabilizarte, pero tu instinto dice que te levantes cuánto antes del lugar y te alejes de allí.

Sin más remedio, cierras tus párpados con fuerza, ocultando así los azulados irises de tus ojos. Con una inhalación profunda, te armas de valor y comienzas a levantar tu cuerpo del frío suelo terroso. Estando ya de pie, admiras la clara noche estrellada que se alza sobre tu cabeza. Te quedas observando, cautivado, la cantidad infinita de estrellas, pero una sensación de temor provoca que bajes la mirada y la dirijas hacia los árboles, quienes obstaculizaban el paso de la tenue luz de aquella luna llena.

En aquel silencio sepulcral, en aquella noche de luna, y entre medio de los árboles, ves a un par de ojos brillantes color carmesí, observándote con lujuria, devorándote con la mirada. Un frío recorre por tu espalda y te obligas a desviar tu mirada lejos del dueño de aquellos cautivantes ojos.

El miedo y el pánico comienzan a invadirte. Quieres correr, huir, gritar, mas no logras hacerlo. Sientes que una fuerza externa te controla y que todo el aire guardado en ti sea exhalado a través de tu boca. Desesperas, no consigues moverte o volver a inhalar un poco del aire vital. Tratas de mover tus manos, pero éstas sólo tiemblan. Cuando crees que estás a punto de perder el conocimiento, unos brazos fuertes rodean tu torso y una potente mano tapan tu boca y nariz. Luego unos labios gélidos, pero a la vez suaves, te susurran en el oído. Lentamente logras respirar con normalidad y de tus ojos comienzan a formarse lágrimas de miedo, pero éstas nunca caen.

Sientes la fría mirada carmesí de tu secuestrador detrás de ti, un escalofrío recorre tu espalda baja y el agarre del extraño sobre tu torso se hace más fuerte.

―No debes porqué temer, _mi príncipe_ … ―el aliento frío, pero a la vez cálido de este te cosquillea en la nuca. Tus ojos vuelven a cerrarse y pones tenso tu cuerpo. Tienes miedo a morir y mentalmente comienzas a suplicar por tu propia vida. Las lágrimas escapan de las rendijas de tus ojos.

―Amor no tengas miedo… ―vuelve a decir la voz, tan grave y suave a la vez. Sin saberlo te relajas, pero no abres los párpados. Una magia extraña te controla y emana desde el fondo de tu corazón. Los gélidos dedos de tu captor se aferran a tu barbilla, obligándote a levantarla hasta una cierta altura. Y, de la nada, esos labios que habían acariciado con anterioridad tus orejas, se posan con fuerza sobre los tuyos. Intentas gritar, pero el vampiro te mantiene aferrado a su cuerpo. Pronto sientes las afilada lengua de este enroscarse con la tuya. Su sabor te sorprende, tan dulce y metálico a la vez. Tus fuerzas te abandonan y pasas tus brazos por detrás del cuello del hombre de cabello oscuro. El otro aferra sus manos en tus glúteos y te eleva del suelo, apoyándote en su cadera. Envuelves tus piernas en su cintura y continúan ese cálido y energético beso.

Muy pronto tus pulmones te piden que respires aire y lentamente te separas del vampiro, con un hilillo de saliva colgada entre sus bocas manteniéndolos unidos. Tus ojos zafiro se encuentran con los ojos carmesí del hombre quien te sostiene encima. Una leve sonrisa se plasma en el blanquecino rostro de este, con un brillo pálido que sale de su piel gracias a la luz de aquella luna llena que adorna esa noche.

―Dark… ―es lo único que logras decir antes de que sus bocas vuelvan a juntarse. La dominancia de aquel excitante beso sobrenatural la vuelve a ganar el vampiro y tú te dejas llevar por la excitación, la pasión y la lujuria. Muy pronto, Dark deja de lado tus labios rosados, hinchados y entumecidos, y comienza a recorrer lentamente tu cuello, rozando sus largos colmillos por tu delicada piel, enviándote escalofríos y provocando que sueltes gemidos de placer.

―Tan dulce… ―dice de vez en cuando. Tu cuerpo se estremece por la diferencia de temperatura en ambos cuerpos. Mientras sentías que el tuyo se derretiría por calor, el de tu captor era un témpano de hielo.

La vista comenzaba a nublarse. Creías que eran tus ojos o que alguna neblina se alzaba en aquel claro.

Siempre era así… Sentías las pálidas manos deslizarse por debajo de tu ropa y lentamente las arrojaba lejos. Estarías desnudo frente a él, estaría bajo su merced, serías _suyo_ … ¿pero qué más podías hacer?

Era tu castigo…

Era tu deber…

Si no lo hacías, Dark arrasaría con todos en la aldea, y por eso decidiste volverse su amante.

Para proteger a los que amas, hay que hacer sacrificios…

Pero poco sabías que esa era solo una excusa…

 _Los vampiros son seres de astucia y engaños._ Dark te había marcado como pareja y se había llevado tu alma.

 _Un vampiro no ataca por malicia, sino por necesidad. Ese vampiro se había llenado con la sangre del joven granjero al cual había transformado en su pareja…_

 _El cuerpo de este nunca fue encontrado, pero los aldeanos siempre lo recordarían como un héroe que los salvó del ataque del vampiro…_

――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

 **Wowowowow... llevaba escribiendo esto desde el... ¿2013? ¿2014?**

 **¡Al fin lo termino!**

 **Espero hayan disfrutado de esto~. Y no, no habrá lemon :)**

 **Eh... Sí, el protagonista es Link. Recuerdo que quería experimentar con la narración en segunda persona y por eso inicié con este intento de yaoi, jeh~.**

 **Me gustó bastante~.**

 **Also, dejen review si les gustó también~.**

 **¡Saludos! :D**

 **P.D: De a poquito iré retomando el fandom... ¡Muahahaha!**


End file.
